Compliments
by Anders Andrew
Summary: Quand Ed se sert de la faiblesse d'Oswald pour les compliments afin de le faire docilement s'agenouiller entre ses cuisses...


« Oswald, tu es incroyable », susurra Ed en lui caressant les joues, la voix teintée d'admiration.  
Les yeux du Pingouin s'écarquillèrent sensiblement, miroitant de mille émotions contenues. Le sourire du Riddler s'agrandit en remarquant sa réaction.  
« Tu es tellement adorable, je trouve. »  
En voyant l'expression d'Oswald s'assombrir, incertain de comment il devait le prendre, iI ajouta prestement :  
« Au sens digne d'être adoré. Vénéré. Adulé. »  
Comme il sentait son partenaire se détendre un peu, il laissa son pouce s'attarder sur les lèvres d'Oswald, roses et douces comme des pétales. Ce dernier laissa échapper un hoquet, battant doucement des paupières pour éviter son regard intense.  
Ed continua de le contempler sans ciller derrière ses lunettes.  
« Tes yeux sont magnifiques. », ajouta-t-il d'une voix tendre. « Ta peau est si pâle, si délicate... »  
\- Tais-toi, l'interrompit le Pingouin en rosissant d'embarras – mais Ed n'était pas dupe, il se retenait de sourire de contentement béat.  
Les rides d'expression au coin de sa bouche le trahissait.  
Le Riddler l'embrassa au coin des lèvres, très satisfait de l'effet de ses mots sur son compagnon :  
\- Je suis le seul à voir combien tu es beau.  
\- Je ne suis pas...beau, murmura faiblement Oswald.  
\- Tu l'es, le contredit Ed en déposant un baiser sur son oreille. Si tu te voyais comme je te vois...  
Comme son amant ne réagissait pas, il soupira. C'était inutile d'insister sur ce terrain-là. Les convictions d'Oswald à propos de son physique était fermement ancrées, et ce n'était pas avec quelques compliments qu'il saurait les atténuer.  
Ou du moins faudrait-il qu'il les répète assez souvent pour que le Pingouin finisse par y croire.  
Donc au lieu de continuer sur ce registre, il embrassa la tempe d'Oswald, fourrageant lentement dans ses cheveux d'un noir de jais :  
\- C'est soyeux, on dirait du duvet d'oiseau, continua-t-il d'un ton rêveur, avant de descendre déposer un autre baiser sur la pommette rouge vif du Pingouin,  
Ce dernier commença de parler, les lèvres frémissantes et la gorge nouée :  
\- Je...je...  
Il se pressa contre Edward et ce dernier prit alors conscience de son état.  
\- Tu es excité, constata-t-il factuellement en appuyant lentement sur son entrejambe avec son genou.  
Il guida l'une de ses mains sur le torse du Pingouin et descendit effleurer son bas-ventre, se disant que peut-être ils pourraient entamer les préliminaires ainsi. Mais Oswald tressaillit, lui prenant le poignet pour écarter sa main.  
Son amant ne se laissa pas démonter :  
\- Tu aimes mes compliments ?, ajouta-t-il, son souffle roulant contre l'oreille du Pingouin.  
Il savait exactement ce que désirait Oswald et ne posait la question que pour le titiller davantage. Son ego s'abreuvait avidement des paroles d'Edward comme un assoiffé découvrant une oasis en plein désert. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne cède entièrement à ses désirs.  
Quand Oswald leva enfin les yeux vers Ed, son regard était empli d'une adoration poignante, et le Riddler eut un hoquet d'émotion, incapable de rester de marbre.  
\- Fantastique, chuchota-t-il d'une voix rauque comme pour lui-même, en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Tu es fantastique.  
Oswald se jeta brusquement à sa rencontre, écrasant avec impatience sa bouche sur la sienne, affamé, passionné. Ses mains, comme des serres dangereuses, s'agrippèrent à la nuque d'Edward pour lui faire baisser la tête, et compenser ainsi leur différence de taille.  
\- Hmm...Ed...Ed !, appela-t-il en cherchant encore ses lèvres malgré sa respiration hachée.  
Il les trouva, les relâcha, les embrassa encore, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à s'en lasser ou seulement à s'en détacher une seconde. Le Riddler le repoussa gentiment pour pouvoir reprendre et son calme et son souffle.  
\- Je pourrais te déshabiller lentement, proposa-t-il avec sensualité, ses mains s'égarant sur sa taille, dans le creux de ses reins. Ça te plairait que j'enlève chaque pièce de vêtement en commentant ce qui se trouve dessous ?  
Il dériva sa bouche dans le cou du Pingouin pour le couvrir d'une myriade de baisers qui le firent frissonner de plaisir, puis il empoigna fermement ses fesses.  
\- Ici par exemple, dit-t-il sur un ton lascif. Voudrais-tu mes mains ici, massant, caressant...  
\- Ed, gémit Oswald en se blottissant dans un sanglot suppliant contre son torse, mortifié.  
\- ...Te félicitant d'avoir le plus désirable des petits culs de Gotham ? Le voudrais-tu ?  
L'espace d'une seconde, Ed craignit d'être allé trop loin car Oswald se raidit contre lui, silencieux. Puis il sentit son entrejambe durcie se frotter contre sa cuisse, et un sourire large éclata sur ses lèvres.  
\- Tu es tellement adorable, chuchota-t-il en lui caressant la bouche. Dans l'autre sens du terme cette fois.  
Il glissa son index contre sa langue et mima des va-et-vients, le regard brillant de convoitise. Le Pingouin comprit le message et se baissa lentement, longeant le corps du Riddler avec ses mains, pour s'agenouiller docilement et défaire sa ceinture, les mains tremblantes de nervosité et d'empressement. Il sortit rapidement la verge dressée d'Edward – déjà prête depuis un moment - et leva les yeux, comme pour demander des instructions, son regard clair et vulnérable rempli d'interrogations muettes.  
\- Suce, ordonna Ed d'une voix rocailleuse, appuyant légèrement sur sa tête afin de lui dicter la marche à suivre.  
Lorsqu'Oswald obéit promptement, le Riddler renversa la tête en arrière.  
\- Ta bouche !, s'écria Edward, délirant. Ta bouche...oh mon dieu !  
Ses jambes se mirent à flageoler quand le Pingouin commença son aspiration. Le pire, c'était qu'il le fixait de ses beaux yeux aux reflets argentés, réclamant plus de compliments, et Ed ne pouvait que grogner son plaisir, perdant le fil de ses pensées. Il ne pouvait plus rien lui donner, et c'était une telle frustration de perdre le contrôle qu'il avait réussi à gagner sur lui.  
\- Continue...han...continue, ne t'arrête pas...oh seigneur !  
Le roi de Gotham à ses pieds lui pompait la queue comme s'il n'y avait plus de lendemain. C'était comme s'il essayait de le vider jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Son enthousiasme était pornographique et pourtant Ed arrivait à trouver cela romantique.  
C'était terrifiant à quel point il perdait toute objectivité quand il s'agissait d'Oswald.  
\- Avale, gronda Ed en tirant sur ses cheveux, dans une bouffée de dominance.  
Le Pingouin s'étrangla lorsque son sperme jaillit dans sa bouche, mais il essaya tout de même d'avaler, pendant que le Riddler lui massait doucement le crâne.  
\- Hnnn, c'est bien Oswald, c'est bon...hmmm.  
\- Ça fait mal !, se plaignit le Pingouin en écartant la main dans ses cheveux.  
Ed le rejoignit en s'accroupissant et le prit dans ses bras.  
\- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te tirer les cheveux, ni te parler mal. C'est venu tout seul.  
\- Hmm hm, maugréa Oswald contre son épaule, soufflant par le nez.  
\- C'était parfait et je ne savais pas quoi faire, continua le Riddler à son oreille.  
Il pressa le paquet du Pingouin entre ses doigts, le faisant gémir.  
\- Je suis très impressionné, ajouta-t-il en le massant. Laisse-moi te récompenser à mon tour...  
Oswald donna un coup de rein convulsif et tressaillit de tout son corps. Ed sursauta, surpris.  
\- Oh !  
\- I...idiot !, s'énerva le Pingouin dans un sanglot, mort de honte.  
\- Tu as jouis, constata le Riddler avec un éclat de rire.  
Il empêcha Oswald de s'éloigner de lui et balaya sa mauvaise humeur d'un baiser intense. Il l'agrippa de toutes ses forces et ronronna en embrassant ses lèvres frémissantes.  
\- Tu es parfait comme tu es, déclara-t-il, appréciant plus que jamais la vulnérabilité poignante du Pingouin à son endroit.


End file.
